My Hero
by MentalistSweete
Summary: The kids of Fair City Elementary are learning more about their heroes thanks to an assignment at school. No picking the same person!
1. Chapter 1

When Aisha gets home, she needs to wait an extra hour before her brother gets home. Her brother, Wade, is a high school senior. They live with their mom, Lucinda – who everyone affectionately calls Mama Lucy. Mama Lucy balances six jobs with ease. Wade also works, part-time at the library and has an on-again off-again partial at the grocery store under fire/hire Bill. He is also on the basketball and baseball teams. When he drives home, Aisha immediately hounds him.

"Hey, Wade!"

"Hey, baby sis. What's up?"

"We're doing an essay at school on our heroes."

"I'm your hero?" He sounds a bit surprised.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright. I've got homework, but ask away."

"Thanks."

Victor and Victoria head home. Their dad (Jovi) and mom (Cham) are sitting at the dining table. Jovi is crunching numbers on their bank account and Cham is busy with seven phone calls, rapidly yelling or demanding into each one. Upon seeing the kids, Jovi tallies the results. Cham turns off her cells, hanging up on several conversations.

"Family gathering?" Jovi surmises.

"Hero assignment." Victor deadpans.

"Victor with Jovi and Victoria with me?" Cham asks easily.

"Thirty questions." Victoria nods.

Let's get on with it."

Johnson catches up with TJ before he leaves the school. TJ rolls his eyes and keeps walking, but Johnson stumbles, accidentally tackling his best friend.

"I'm your hero?" TJ asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright…"

Bea, Eugene, Tobey, Becky and Violet are outside while Imogene is being reprimanded by Miss Champlain, the art teacher. Imogene had created a miniaturized version of Tobey's robot Artsy and it went haywire.

"You want me to be your hero?" Eugene asks sheepishly.

"Of course." Bea smiles.

Becky watches the two walk to the swings. She then turns to Tobey awkwardly.

"Who did you pick as your hero?"

"You… are?" He is confused by her remark.

"Okay, I get that you can't use Wordgirl or a robot… but me?"

"Why not? You never seem to let anything stand in your way. You get a little tense at times, but I suppose everyone does. I've seen you mad and it's not a good color on you… for the most part. You're my hero."

"Wow… I… wow…"

Imogene leaves the teacher and Violet chases after her. Violet shouts for Miss Champlain, who turns around expectantly.

"You hear about our latest project?"

"The hero assignment?"

"Yeah. Can I interview you?"

"I'm your hero?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. You help me let loose my full… uh… potential."

Imogene runs up to Tobey and Becky. She looks up to Tobey with huge puppy dog eyes. He sighs, defeated, and kneels down to her level.

"Yes, Imogene?"

"Can I interview you for my hero paper?"

"Me?" He asks as Becky asks "Him?" with the same surprise.

She nods excitedly. "Thanks, Tobey!"

Eileen walked a different way after school. Instead of heading home, she walks straight up to the law office building. She quickly locates the blonde woman she has come to see.

"Yes… Eileen, is it?"

"Hewwo, Mrs. McCawwistah." She drawls on in her childish voice.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Can I innavoo you faw my hewo essay?"

"Can you.. what, honey?"

"Innavoo? Ask queshuns 'bout you?"

"Oh, interview. Of course. Just let me log out."

TJ heads straight home, Johnson in tow. Tim is the parent there. Sally is in the office with Claire and Bob is secretly on the ship. TJ finds his dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. Can I interview you for a school thing?"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

Scoops then arrives at the law office. Eileen is in Claire's area, but Scoops advances to Sally's vicinity. She is hard at work but looks up to see the junior reporter making his way to her.

"Ah, Scoops. What bring you here?"

"An interview. For school. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But you may be here for a while."

Rose heads to the pretzel factory. Everyone there knows she is the boss's daughter. They let her through to talk with him. He (Lark) is taking a quick break when she walks in.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Rose. How was school."

"Fine." She shrugs. "We're doing a new assignment."

"Oh, yeah? What's it about?"

"Our heroes. And you're mine. So, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not if you can keep up and ask at the same time."

Hunter heads to the school's theatre department. The drama coach, William, is in a fit. Hunter attempts to ask for an interview but William needs a star. Although not his normal routine, Hunter hops up on the stage. He shoves the auditionee out of the limelight and struts his stuff with a quick song. William says Hunter is _just_ what he is looking for and Hunter agrees to it… but only if he can interview the man.

Becky fails to separate from Tobey, who fails to separate from Imogene. They walk to Scoops' house. The only person there is Grandpa Jude. The older man glares at Tobey, who grimaces in response. Imogene mimics her cousin.

"Uh, Mr. Ming?"

"Grandpa Jude." He corrects Becky. "Everyone calls me that."

"Right. Grandpa Jude, can I interview you for a school assignment?"

"Depends on what the assignment is about."

"Personal heroes. Scoops speaks highly of you."

"I'd be delighted."

Miss Question is, at the moment, staying with Eugene and Granny May. He timidly walks up to her and asks for her first name.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm doing a hero assignment, and I want to interview you."

"Interview me? A villain as a hero? Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"No, it's just… you and Granny are so close. And Granny's been doing the villain thing longer than you and I think you might be a hero?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're determined and you never let annoying questions stop you."

"Did you know you're a smart kid?"

"Does this mean you'll do it?"

"Do you really even need to ask?"

THAT'S EVERYONE…

Oh, and Imogene is my OC… Tobey's younger cousin. She's the same age as TJ.


	2. Aisha's Hero, Wade

**The disclaimer is I don't have the privilege of owning any of these characters.**

 **Chapter two of 'My Hero'.**

"So, Wade… this first question is kinda strange."

"Fire away."

"Okay… Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"Let's see… I don't care too much about zeppelins and radios are cool, just not transmissions… Uh… the forties brought what? Aisha can you hand me that big blue book on the shelf there?"

It takes her a moment before moving. She grabs the book and hands it to her brother. He finds what he is looking for then continues with the question.

"Thanks. Now, the forties brought color TV, microwaves and jukeboxes. On the other hand, the sixties gave us cassettes, calculators and videos. I'll take the 60s."

"Great."

"What's next?"

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love." He gives her a hug.

She smiles. "What is the last concert you went to?"

"Tiny Big. It was horrible."

She laughs. "If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Taste. That cafeteris food is disgusting!"

"Good one. What musical talents do you possess?"

"I can dance." He does a quick hula for her as he takes another book from the shelf. "And I was once able to play the drums. In elementary school."

"I don't remember that."

"I was nine, you were a baby. I just decided to give it up."

"Oh. What is your favorite school subject?"

"Comprehensive algebra."

"Really? Sounds tough."

"Not at all. I'm pretty good at math, so they put me in an honors class. I get more homework, but I don't mind. I get through it pretty fast."

"Wanna do _my_ math homework?"

"Good one, kiddo."

"Okay, okay. Question seven. What skill do you most want to master?"

"Interpersonal abilities."

"Which means…?"

"To relate with my co-workers. They all think I'm too young."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what'd I tell you?"

"Never apologize for something I didn't do."

"That's right."

"So, if you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, obviously. And Kiwi and Mama."

"Why Kiwi?"

"I thought you liked my girlfriend."

"I do but I dunno about a _whole month_ with you two playing kissy face."

"Heh heh. Alright, kid. I believe we're on question nine?"

"Yeah. Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"You. And Mama Lucy."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"People you love and trust."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Kiwi."

"I shoulda known. Well, how did you meet her?"

"We tripped over each other's bike at the comics stand."

"How romantic. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"I'm fine where I am now. 18."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Do you remember that girl with the wild black hair and the stilettos?"

"Yeah, she was scary."

"Her name is Angelina Heathers. She was my first crush way back in fourth grade."

"You dated her in eighth grade. I know because she came to my sixth birthday party."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Wade. Fifteen. What was the last lie you told?"

"Oh, yikes. Uh, last night. When I told Kiwi's little brother that I was eating a spinach protein bar."

"Yuck. Were you?"

"It was a brownie. But there were only two left."

"Mean."


	3. Victor's Hero, Jovi

**I own Jovi's name, nothing else here.**

"Dad, Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"Easy. The 1960s. First calculators."

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Money."

"What is the last concert you went to?"

"Fun Bots."

"Why?"

"Reginald handed me a ticket."

"If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Taste."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"None. Except the ability to actually enjoy classical music."

"What was your favorite school subject?"

"Money management."

"What skill do you most want to master?"

"Dedication."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, your sister and Cham."

"Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"No."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"People together."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Reginald."

"How did you meet him?"

"Buying an engagement ring for Cham."

"But you were already married before we moved here."

"Yes, and Reginald has'nt always lived here."

"Uh, thirteen. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"21."

"Who was your first crush?"

"A material girl named Hilary LaDaonna."

"What was the last lie you told?"

"When I told your mother I didn't know where that missing money went."


	4. Victoria's Hero, Cham

"Mom, Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"Simple. The 1950s. First credit cards."

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Money."

"What is the last concert you went to?"

"Rockaroni."

"What's that?"

"Something Mr. Big put together."

"If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"See money, smell money, hear money, feel money. Taste."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"The recorder." She smiles for the first time, winking at her daughter.

She returns the favor. "What was your favorite school subject?"

"Music, of course."

"What skill do you most want to master?"

"Cultural awareness. Some people are just less off than us."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, your brother and Jovi."

"Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"No."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"Related people."

"Number eleven. Who is your best friend?"

"Mr. Big."

"How did you meet him?"

"He had us build him an image of his face on a mountain. Very vain."

"O… kay. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"29."

"Who was your first crush?"

"A preppy boy named Simon Carlton."

"What was the last lie you told?"

"When I told your father I didn't know where that missing money went."


	5. Johnson's Hero, TJ

"So, TJ?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get through this."

"Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"I dunno. I wqas born in the 90s, so let's go with that."

"Okay."

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Uh, money. Unless it was for Mom and Dad or Wordgirl."

"What is the last concert you went to?"

"Squishy Fun Bots!"

"If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Feel. What do I need that for anyway?"

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"Dancing!"

He starts to hum a Fun Bots song and dances to it. Johnson clumsily does too.

"Mr. President! What is your favorite school subject?"

"We're not in the treehouse, Johnson. And I guess I like language arts."

"Right, Boss. What skill do you most want to master?"

"Knowing more words like Wordgirl."

"Alright! If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"Three? I dunno. Victor and Wordgirl and Dad, I guess."

"Number nine. Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Mom."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"Mom, Dad and Becky. And Bob."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Either you or Imogene."

"How did you meet ma? And her?"

"Well, uh, you know I met you when we sat on the bus on our first day. And I met Imogene when she and Tobey fell into the treehouse."

"What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"14 seems like a good age."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Wordgirl." He shrugs.

"What was the last lie you told?"

"When I told Victoria I hadn't seen her recorder even though I know it's in the vent."

"When was that?"

"This morning."


	6. Bea's Hero, Eugene

**Dis: I gave Bea a name, that's it. She's that girl with the anime-style haircut who hangs around Eugene a lot.**

"So, Eugene, which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"1970s. That was the first decade for the EPA."

"The what?"

"The Environmental Protection Agency."

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love."

"What is the last concert you went to?"

"Vanilli and Billy."

"No way, me too! If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Taste."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"None, really." He shrugs. "I dance okay."

"What is your favorite school subject?"

"Science."

"What skill do you most want to master?"

"Confrontation."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, Aisha and Granny."

"Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Granny." He nods. "One hundred percent."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"Differences coming together."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Well, you."

"Awe… How did you meet me?"

"Um, detention…?"

"Right. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"Eighteen."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Heh. Eileen."

"For real? Okay, okay. What was the last lie you told?"

"When I told Granny you were a boy."

"Huh?"


	7. Tobey's Hero, Becky

**Sorry people, disclaim I do not**

Becky is surprised to find Tobey asleep on her front porch, against the door. As she nears the steps, he wakes up with a pen and paper in his hand.

"Ready for that interview?"

"Uh, sure. Wanna come inside?"

"Got any cookies?" He smiles.

"I think so."

The kids walk into the house and Tobey sits at the table as Becky searches for the cookies. Tobey sets down the paper and holds up the pen.

"So, Becky. Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"I think it's a weird question but 1970s."

"Okay. Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love." She smiles.

He smiles back then she looks away, thinking about Grandpa Jude's answer.

"So… What is the last concert you went to?"

"Squishy Fun Bots." She answers with a blush creeping up her face.

"They're a lot better than Vanilli and Billy." Tobey agrees. "If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Uh, taste."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"Muscial? Well, I can't dance or sing. I'm horrible at the accordion. I don't have any."

"I can teach you if you want."

"I.. uh.. heh…"

"What is your favorite school subject?"

"English."

"What skill do you most want to master?"

"Normalcy."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"Well, Bob. And Violet, and…"

He closes his eyes, waiting for her to say Scoops. He _does not_ like that name.

"You."

"Oh." He is a little taken aback. "Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Bob. I can always depend on him. Even when we fight."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"Family is when you're around someone you really care for and would go out of your way to help them."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Violet."

"Of course. How did you meet her?"

"We were toddlers and her mom was crying about something and we met on the sidewalk."

"That was a run-on sentence."

"So what?" She answers, face turning red.

"Nothing, nothing." He replies, holding his hands in surrender. "What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"I dunno… nine?"

"Who was your first crush?" He asks in a deadpanned voice.

"Scoops." Her answer is a little ruthless.

"What was the last lie you told?"

She smacks her face. "When I told Bob you were only coming over here to get cookies."

"… What?"


	8. Violet's Hero, Gwen

**Dis: sorry**

"Miss Champlain, should I use your first name for this?"

"If you want. It's Gwen."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. It means 'blessed.' What's the first question?"

"Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"1940s New York. The Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"Very nice. Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love. That's the only true reason one should fight."

"Well put. What is the last concert you went to?"

"Vanilli and Billy with my nieces. I honestly don't like them very much."

"I like them okay. If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Oh, gosh… taste."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"I, hmm… I can sing at church."

"What was your favorite school subject?"

"Art."

"What skill do you most want to master?"

"The perfect masterpiece."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"That'd be Penny and Joanne – my nieces – and Trent, a good friend of mine."

"Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Trent." She nods. "He's been there for me for quite some time."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"People and love."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Trent." She smiles confidently.

"Ooh, my favorite question. How did you meet him?"

"We met in grade school, when he threw a pinata at my head…"

"Um, okay. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"I'd love to be nine again."

"I'm sure. Who was your first crush? Trent?"

"Oh, yes." She smiles dreamily.

"Um, Gwen? What was the last lie you told?"

"Ooh, touchy subject. When I said we're going to have a quiz on Monday. We can't. There's no school."


	9. Imogene's Hero, Tobey

**Dis: I own Imogene but no one else**

Tobey finally comes home to find Imogene on his bed. She is flipping through his various scrapbooks. Most of them are centered on Wordgirl, but the one she has is all on Becky Botsford. She grins to him, then grabs a nearby notebook and pen.

"Hiya, Tobey."

"Hi, Imogene."

"Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"1970s."

"Is that what _Becky_ said?"

"Next question."

"Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love."

"Because you _love_ Becky?"

"Quit it, Imogene."

"What is the last concert you went to?"

"Squishy Fun Bots."

"Ohh, I love them!" She squeals. "If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"I need sight, hearing and touch to build robots. Between tasting cookies and smelling them, I think I'd rather give up smell."

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"Singing, dancing, piano and drums."

"Really? Why don't you ever do any of that?"

"I… just don't."

"Mmm… What is your favorite school subject?"

"Math."

"I like math too. What skill do you most want to master?"

"Friendship."

"If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"You, Becky and… I suppose… her monkey. Bob."

"Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"I… trust… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I trust Becky."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"Family is who you choose to be around to depend on and care for."

"Even though I already know this… who is your best friend?"

"Becky."

"How did you meet her?"

"Officially, when our moms forced us on a play date. Unofficially, when we toddlers before the… incident."

"The one you and Aunt Claire won't tell me about 'until I'm older'?"

"That's the one."

"Humph. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"Eight. Everything was so, uncomplicated."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Violet."

"Heaslip?"

"Yes, Violet Heaslip. I used to have a big crush on her. Happy?"

"I actually thought you were gonna say Wordgirl."

"I knew Violet first and I crushed on her first."

"Okay, Tobes. Only one left for now. What was the last lie you told?"

"Telling Scoops he'll never make it past grade-school journalism."

"That was cruel."


	10. Eileen's Hero, Claire

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em**

"Okay, Mrs. McCawwistah. Let's get stawted!"

"Okay, I have work that needs to be done, but go ahead."

"Okay, Which 19 hundweds ewwa do you tink you bewong in?"

"I happened to like the 70s for disco and letting loose."

"Okay, Mrs. McCawwistah. Next question. "Ar\we you moww wikewy to fight fow wove ohw money?"

"Love." She smiles. "We have plenty of money."

"What is the wast concewt you went to?"

"Fun Bots. With Tobey."

"If you had to wive without one of youw five senses, which one would you give up?"

"I need to see Tobey, hear Tobey and touch Tobey. I need my sense of smell for danger. I can live without tasting another ice cream cone."

"What musical tawents do you possess?"

"Sing, dance and guitar."

"Wealwy?"

"Yes. Tobey has those talents too. Plus the drums he picked up from his father. I only wish he'd use them instead of constantly building robots."

"Mrs. McCawwistah, what was youw favowite schoow subject?"

"Technology. I was a nerdy cheerleader in high school."

"Oh. What skiwl do you most want to mastah?"

"Self-Confidence. I always tell Tobey he needs more of it, but I hardly have any of it myself."

"Uh-huh. If you wewe going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take thwee people with you, who wood they be?"

"Tobey, absolutely. And, uh, Sally and Becky."

"Do you twust anyone with your life?"

"It's really hard, Eileen. But I'd like to say I trust Tobey enough. He's always looked out for me."

"How do you define the word 'famiwy'?"

"People who look out for each other on every basis."

"Who is your bestest fwiend?"

"Sally Botsford."

"How did you meet her?"

"We've known each other since kindergarten."

"That's vewwy nice. Tobey's mean to me but I like him. What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"Huh? Well, I guess 27. I was 27 when Tobey was a baby."

"Who was your first cwush?"

"My first crush was… Lightning Big."

"Mistah Big?"

"Yep. The hypnotic villain before all that. He was my first crush."

"What was the wast wie you told?"

"… When I told Tobey I couldn't get ahold of his Gammy."

"Gammy Sweet Mum Mums?" Eileen asks.

"You know about her too?"

"Tobey weally wikes her."

"I know."


	11. TJ's Hero, Tim

**Disclaimering I don't**

"Alright, TJ, let's do this." He exclaims excitedly.

"Okay, Dad… Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"First decade was the silent movie, second decade was war and flu; third decade was prohibition and flappers…"

"Uh…"

"Fourth decade was the thirties. Depression. The fifth was moer war. The sixth was tv dinners, color tv and Disneyland. The seventh decade was Woodstock and psychedelics."

"Psycha-whoosits?"

"I'll tell you when ou're older."

"Ok-ay, so, Which 1900s era do you think you belong in?"

"Let's see… the eighth decade was disco and Watergate; the ninth decade was a disaster. And the tenth decade Princess Di and the internet."

"So, the 90s?"

"No, the 50s."

"Really? Alright, next. Are you more likely to fight for love or money?"

"Love. We have enough money."

"Cool. What is the last concert you went to?"

"Tiny Big. Didn't like it too much."

"If you had to live without one of your five senses, which one would you give up?"

"Hearing. I could learn sign language!"

"What musical talents do you possess?"

"I can dance!"

With that, he starts dancing. TJ joins him.

"Uh, so, Dad, What was your favorite school subject?"

"Integrated math."

"Huh?"

"I was never good at logic or English but I was plenty good at basic math."

"Oh. What skill do you most want to master?"

"Organizing."

"Okay. Question eight. If you were going to be sent away for a month and you wouldn't be missing anything, and you can take three people with you, who would they be?"

"Easy. You, Becky and Mom."

"Alright. Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Oh, right. Wordgirl and your mom."

"How do you define the word 'family'?"

"People who can have a good time together."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Hmm, let's go with Leslie."

"Who's that?"

"Mr. Big's assistant."

"How did you meet her?"

"We were in a yogi club in college."

"What age would you want to be if you would stay that age for a week?"

"16 again."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Cherish Heeslip."

"Violet's mom?"

"Yea, no wait. I liked her in fourth grade. I liked Vidia Davis in third."

"Where's she now?"

"I think she's your sister's teacher."

"Weird. What was the last lie you told?"

"I don't like to tell lies. Hmm, remember that rotary phone we used to have?"

"The tattle hotline? Yeah, I remember that. It disappeared when I was five."

"Right. That hotline was really just hooked up to an old tape recorder Bampy listened to."

"Bampy knows everything I did!?"


End file.
